


Snowfall

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can’t snow where they are, never mind it just started to snow. In other words it’s too fucking cold to do anything so why not slack off for this snow day. Tucker doesn’t want to get out of bed and ends up lying down again but with Wash on top this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

It didn’t snow where they are, it was supposed to be too warm or at least that’s what they thought.  
During the night the temperature dropped to a significant temperature where all the rain that was supposed to fall that night turned to snow.  
During the night though Tucker found himself not being able to sleep due to the cold conditions. Shivering and attempting to get warm but with no avail. Tucker lies on his face and runs his hands over his face.  
He lies there shivering for a bit more before deciding to get up and leave the room. He grabs the thin blanket off of the bed and exits the room with the sound of a closing door behind him. Refusing to let himself turn into a human popsicle, he makes his way to Wash’s room. While making his way over there, his feet more cold with every step against the freezing cold concrete floor.  
When he reaches Wash’s room he knocks on the thick door and says loud enough for it to get through the door “Hey Wash.”  
On the other side of the door Tucker hears a groan that he makes out as “Open/”  
Tucker slowly opens the door and enters the small room. From the glow of the dim hallway lights he catches sight of Wash curled up into a ball, the thin blanket covering him but his shivering saying that the blanket is too thin to keep him warm.  
“Hey.” Tucker whispers, as he closes the door behind him.  
Wash flips to his other side, facing Tucker and looks up at him before muttering out a simple “Hey.”  
A shiver rips through Tucker before he says “You look a little cold.”  
“You don’t look any warmer.” Wash points out, a faint smile prying his lips.  
“Shut up a move over.” Tucker chuckles, dragging the blanket on the floor to the bed.  
Wash moves over and Tucker lies down beside him, curling up his cold body beside Wash’s slightly less cold one.  
“Bull shit, you’re warm.” Tucker says, looking to Wash, moving his head away from Wash’s shoulder.  
Wash puts his hand on Tucker’s head and moves it where it was lying before. It was his silent way of telling Tucker to shut the fuck up.  
Wash pulls Tucker’s blanket properly over both of them and gets comfortable.  
“How does this feel?” Wash asks, still slightly uncomfortable.  
“Can we spoon?” Tucker asks, his face still in Wash’s shoulder.

“Alright.” Wash responds then adds “But I get to be the little spoon.”   
Tucker looks to Wash and chuckles before turning over to let Wash spoon him. Wash wraps his arms around Tucker, his face buried in the crook of his shoulder.  
“How about now?” Wash asks, his voice slightly muffled by Tucker’s neck.  
“Better, I’m comfy but you know what would be even more comfy?” Tucker replies, a grin prying at his lips.  
“What?” Wash asks, playing with the fabric of Tucker’s shirt.  
“Your cock in my mouth.” Tucker chuckles.  
“Shut up Tucker, also fuck your feet are cold.” Wash points out, draping one of his legs over Tucker’s.  
“Blame on the concrete.” Tucker says.  
“Such struggles you face.” Wash grumbles, sarcasm lacing his grumbled voice.  
“Can you warm them up Wash, please?” Tucker asks, emphasizing on the word ‘please’, stretching it out longer than it should.  
“Go to sleep Tucker.” Wash says, closing his eyes in hopes of falling asleep again but this time warmer than before.  
Wash rubs his leg against Tucker’s in hopes of warming it up so he’ll go the fuck to sleep.  
“Whatever you say David.” Tucker replies, emphasizing on Wash’s real name.  
“Shut up Lavernius.” Wash replies, before holding Tucker tightly.  
Tucker doesn’t say anything back and slips quickly into sleep. This time not shivering to the bone but rather, up and close with Wash’s warm body that warms up Tucker’s body as well.

Morning comes with an icy glaze, the snow has settled but pockets of ice still stand and the temperature has yet to rise.  
The morning alarm doesn’t sound so everyone stays asleep in hopes of getting as much rest as possible, even someone like Wash who wakes up like clockwork is still fast asleep with a equally asleep Tucker by his side.  
By late morning Tucker finds himself nodding awake, the dim light of the sun giving the grey room some light. He slowly sits up and yawns loudly then stretches.  
In the midst of stretching he hits Wash in the face. Wash snaps awake and jolts to only have Tucker almost fall off the bed.  
“What the hell?” Tucker asks, his voice loud.  
“You hit me in the face.” Wash defends.  
Tucker finishes stretching, not hitting Wash in the face again before curling up beside Wash once more.  
“Aren’t you going to get up?” Wash asks, looking down at the darker man.  
Tucker narrows his eyes to slits and replies with a serious tone in his voice to mask the jokiness “It’s cold.”  
“You’ll be alright.” Wash says, running his pointer finger along Tucker’s back.  
Before Tucker could get another word in, they both hear banging on the door and Caboose shouting “Wash!”  
Tucker lets out a groan and flops onto the bed and Wash gets up and opens the door.  
Before Wash could get in a proper hello Caboose asks “Where’s Tucker?”  
Wash doesn’t reply but instead moves away from the door so Caboose can get a clear view of Tucker on the bed.  
“Hey Caboose.” Tucker says from the bed.  
“Oh.” Caboose says then adds “I should’ve checked here first.”  
“Where did you check first?” Tucker questions.  
“You don’t want to know.” Caboose replies then adds “It’s really cool outside, everyone is going outside so yeah, Freckles is out and about too.”  
“That’s nice Caboose, we’ll see you after.” Tucker says, waving goodbye to Caboose.  
“Bye Caboose.” Wash nods before closing the door.  
Wash goes back to the bed and Tucker moves over from his once sprawled out state to make room Wash.  
“Should we go out?” Wash asks.  
“At some point, I want to sleep again.” Tucker replies, turning his back to Wash.  
“You won’t sleep tonight if you do, this winter holiday won’t last forever.” Wash points out, circling an arm around Tucker’s waist area.  
“Just a few more minutes.” Tucker argues, his voice more of a whine.  
“Fine.” Wash agrees.  
“I knew I’d break you.” Tucker says, smiling to himself.  
“We both know I broke you first.” Wash whispers in Tucker’s ear, making himself tense up. Wash pulls away from Tucker’s ear and says “Sweet dreams.”  
Tucker’s dreams were the opposite of sweet, more of a sultry sweet at best.  
When they both decide to eventually wake up and get ready for the wintery outdoors, finding warm clothes from what someone else in the base found in the deep, dark corners of only hell knows where. Tucker wearing a sickening yellow jacket and dorky hat with flaps, and Wash simply in black without a hat

Once outside, Tucker stays out of everyone’s way in fear of snowballs to the face. His hat is pulled off of his head and stuffed into the pockets of the yellow coat  
“Scared of a little snow Tucker?” Wash asks, snowball in his bare hands.  
“Maybe.” Tucker shrugs, taking into account the snowball in Wash’s hand.  
“You know anyone could see that jacket from a mile away, right?” Wash asks, wrapping his arms around Tucker.  
“I kno-” Tucker is cut short because of the freezing feeling traveling down his back from his neck.  
The feels of cold and wetness makes him shiver and he turns to Wash to see a grin on his face and Wash faces tells it all; Tucker’s back is covered in snow.  
“Fuck!” Tucker shouts trying to get the now wet substance off of his back.  
It ends up trailing to the top of his pants and some slips down and onto his ass which makes him yell some more.  
Wash turns around a makes a break for it, with Tucker soon on his trail.  
Tucker gets in front of him, only to have Wash smack into him and both slip on the ice below them. They both hit the ground and Tucker lets out a loud groan and pain shoots through Tucker’s lower back and side.  
Tucker and Wash both find themselves on the ground, Tucker’s side in pain and throbbing rapidly.  
“Sorry about that.” Wash says, holding Tucker’s arms to his side.  
“That you put snow down my back which I’m pretty sure is refreezing or the fact that we’re on the ground?” Tucker asks, his voice snarky.  
“Shut up and kiss me before they come over and start to laugh.” Wash says before smashing his lips to Tucker’s, loosening his grip on Tucker’s arms.  
Tucker’s arms snake around Wash’s neck as they continue to kiss, only to be stopped when cat calls are made.  
“Guess they started laughing.” Tucker points out, looking into Wash’s eyes.  
“Shut up and let’s get up before they make anymore comments.” Wash smiles.  
He chuckles and slowly gets up, out stretching a hand to help Tucker up as well.  
Some more cat calls are made along with a few comments along the lines of “Get a room” or “Oh yeah go Wash/Tucker”.  
Tucker flips them off as Wash asks “Want to go inside and gets your back all cleaned up?”  
“I would much like that, also you owe me a blow job.” Tucker points out, jabbing his pointer finger into Wash’s chest.  
“Yeah, well blow yourself.” Wash chuckles as he leads Tucker back to the base.  
Once inside Tucker didn’t blow himself, he got Wash to do it instead.


End file.
